Family
by MajorWriter'sBlock
Summary: Uh...just random...I guess you could say the summary is the first chapter...Read if you want something random...and weird...and just randomly unsure of what to say...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0 - Family**

During high school the teams had gathered together just to hang out, cause a little trouble, and maybe play some tennis. Okay so the playing tennis was a definite but contrary to popular belief at one point in time these boys _have _to act normal, to an extent. Somewhere in the middle of this hanging out at the park the regulars realized that as much time as they had spent together they knew very little about each other. Sure they knew each other's favorite food, favorite color, and of course tennis style but after that there was nothing. A safe easy topic comes up, everybody's family, a very nice small talk topic and something to use when in an awkward situation.

**A/n:** Yes…this story is a bunch of random people without much background at all…aka a lot of Mary Sues…but hey it's a stupid story I'm writing to relieve my brain farting on the other stories…which I should probably go dust off…so please place your pitchforks back in your sheds and garages and put out your torches unless you're making smores and stop all angry mobbing! Did I leave anything else out? If I did I'll suffer the consequences later…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Birds**

"Syuusuke, I thought that was you!" a girl approached the large group of boys.

"Saa…" Fuji waited.

"I'm bored." The girl smiled devilishly.

"Princeton and Lila have finally managed to bore you?" Fuji spoke still smiling and his eyes as usual perpetually closed, everyone else was now perpetually confused.

"No…Yumiko said I shouldn't let them out while she was cooking…I was planning to take them upstairs but I figured you would rather me not let them out. Now who are all these people?" She changed the subject.

"Saa…these would be my friends."

"Do they have names, because I'm sure they're not all just called 'my friends'?" The girl teased.

"Nya~ Fuji who is she?" Eiji popped up.

"Ari this is Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Taka, Momo, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Ryoma, Atobe…" And so started the first of several introductions.

"Yoroshiku, I'm Arisa but please call me Ari, Fuji's cousin," Ari introduced herself. Let's rewind a little bit to Fuji's first year in high school.

_Two and a Half Years Ago_

**Fuji Residence**

"Yumiko, Syuusuke, Yuuta, this is your cousin Arisa." Their mother gestured to a girl with brown hair and dull blue eyes. "She'll be staying with us for a while, Syuusuke you'll have to show her around the school." Arisa just smiled to her cousins.

"You can call me Ari." The girl smiled sweetly before tackle hugging the boys. "Now there's someone well actually two someone's, that I want you to meet." The girl released the boys from her killer hug and left the room to come back with something under a towel in her hand. "Tada. Princeton, Lila say hello to your new home and Syuusuke and Yuuta!"

"…" Yuuta stood there, unsure of how to greet the two parakeets and Syuusuke was just smiling his ever constant smile.

"Anyway, may I ask where I'm staying so I can put these two down?" Ari asked as the cage holding her two pet birds was starting to feel heavier.

"Saa...right this way. Ari, Princeton, Lila this is your room." Fuji lead them upstairs and opened the door.

"ARIGATOU, FUJI-KUN!" She tackled hugged him with one arm while still holding the cage. She placed the cage opposite her bed and threw the bag she managed to carry up the stairs on the bed. She turned toward Fuji with a maniacal smile and tackled him before he could get far. Dragging him downstairs she tackled Yuuta with the other arm. "Will Yuuta-kun and Fuji-kun show me around town?" she pleaded them with puppy dog eyes and the brothers obliged. One hour later everyone was back in the house and the boys were officially scared of their crazy cousin. After a week of the birds being in her room, which was adjacent to Fuji's and Yuuta's, the boys ordered her to keep the birds downstairs because they made too much noise at night.

_Sometime Later_

"Good Morning, Princeton and Lila!" Ari greeted.

"Tweet!" Princeton, the blue parakeet tried to break out of his cage and was failing miserably.

"Chirp." Lila, the purple and white parakeet opened one eye then closed it again as if to say 'Oh, it's only you' before falling back asleep.

"You two have fun while I'm at school!" Ari smiled to her pet birds before joining her cousin at the table. "What?"

"Saa…You're addicted to those birds." Fuji smiled but could never quite grasp why his cousin adored birds out of all the animals one could have as pets, his overly hyperactive cousin, who he could only picture running around with a puppy in the park, had picked birds. Birds had to be kept in cages most of the time, birds who were nearly impossible to take places, birds who need a calm sane owner; birds they fascinated his cousin, who was the most insane and unstable person he knew. He wouldn't volunteer to kick her out or place her in an insane asylum; she was entertaining in a crazy and scary way that he liked.

_To the Present!_

"Where do you go, Ari-san?" Oishi asked.

"Seigaku."

"Nya~ Fuji why didn't you ever introduce us?" Eiji jumped on said boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, why haven't any of us met this fair beauty?" Niou came forward attempting to take Ari's hand and kiss it, but was foiled by Ari giving him the 'do it and my cousin will most certainly kill you' look combined with the 'It ain't happening' look.

**A/n:** Uh….so any questions? No? Good…well maybe not good…yeah this story uses time skips…so…How are you? I'm not sure what compelled me to name her bird Princeton and Lila…but that's another situation….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 ****– ****English**

Recap: The tennis boys are all hanging out at the park before some of them graduate and they realize that as much time as they spent together they have very few small talk topics outside of tennis. So the topic of family comes up in each of their minds. Fuji's cousin, Arisa 'Ari', had shown up and joined in the large mass people.

Suddenly Akaya's phone rang and all heads turned to the seaweed headed second year.

"Eh? Speak Japanese!" Akaya screamed into his phone.

"Found you." Kate approached the boy. "I knew that would work…"

"Kate…that's mean." Akaya whined.

"Haha…well your parents don't want you failing English. I'm Kate, Kirihara's cousin's wife's little sister." The girl smiled to all the boys before grabbing Akaya by the ear and began reviewing English with him once again. Let's rewind to Akaya's third year in middle school.

_Two Years Ago_

**Somewhere, America**

"Hehe, I can't believe you are finally getting married sis," a girl giggled as her sister tried on another wedding dress.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her sister shot a deadly look.

"Um…It took him long enough to propose?" the girl, Kate, replied slowly while carefully picking her words as not to feel her sister's wrath when it came to the bridesmaids dresses. "And that it is going to be weird not having you in the house anymore, because after the wedding you're going to Japan."

"Kate, I'm sure, knowing you that you will somehow manage to get mom and dad to get you a plane ticket once in awhile to come visit me. Plus, there's something I need to show you…" Kate's sister trailed off with a mischievous grin on her face that was reflected three times in the mirror as she looked at the new dress.

"Hey, that one looks great, I mean I don't know what it is, it just is." Kate stated as her sister twirled in the dress.

"You sure it seems I don't know…"

"Yeah I'm sure and it's not cuz I'm tired at staring at you in completely white dresses that are making my eyes hurt," Kate replied with a smile on her face.

"Fine, your turn then!" Kate's sister turned slightly maniacally evil.

"Uh-oh…" So after about another two hours of dress shopping Kate had bought a simple pale blue, yellow, green, pink formfitting dress that was short sleeved on her right shoulder and empty on her left displaying the tattoo of a bird. The dress fell down to her knees showing off her petite but athletic build well. She would end up wearing a sakura petal inspired choker. The wedding occurred; it was a quick small one that was quaint. There was a small crowd, just a few close friends and Kate's family, some extended managed to make it.

"Hey…you said you were going to show me something, what was it?" Kate asked as the small reception came to an end.

"This," from the small bag on her sister's side came a plane ticket to Japan. "Seeing as mom and dad are happy here in the US, I at least wanted one member of my family to attend my wedding over in Japan, so pack your bags sis!"

"REALLY?" Kate gave her a sister the 'you better not be pulling a fast one' look which was replied with the 'look at the damn plane ticket idiot, you're going to Japan' look. Kate began doing an extreme happy dance that caused everybody to laugh. It was Kate's plan to travel the world and write a diary of her adventures to every corner of the world learning everything about the different cultures, languages, and animal species.

_Three Days Later_

**Japan**

"Hello, how are you?" The girl in front of Akaya spoke for the hundredth time. Akaya sat there, the cogs turning in his mind but getting nowhere. Kate, the girl he was staring at stupefied, was his cousin's wife's little sister and _his_ English tutor. His cousin had moved to America after graduating college, fallen in love, and brought back Kate with his wife. Kate had fallen in love with Japan, her sister had not. Now Akaya was stuck with Kate, who learned Japanese faster than anyone imagined and was now set to teach Akaya English.

"Heh-loh, hahw areh you?" Akaya struggled repeating the phrase back.

"That's close enough for you to pass, now shall we go over what each word means?" Kate stayed ever smiling as she was when she was with friends, and she considered Akaya a friend.

"Um…okay," Akaya went along even though he was really starting to hate his cousin for bringing _her_ home. Actually he was completely not hating his cousin for bringing _her_ home, but he would never let her see it or anyone for that matter. She would end up helping him when it came to English, she was an unexpected part of his day, and she would prove to be an interesting story to explain to the tennis team.

_Back to the Present Time_

"Kate! Come on…I'll pass my English final, so can I please go hang out now?" Akaya pleaded.

"Well then if you believe you'll pass than fine," Kate spoke in English just staring at him with her arms folded but laughing on the inside at his confused expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 – Track**

Recap: The tennis boys are all hanging out at the park during high school and they realize that despite the large quantities of time they had spent together they had few small talk topics outside of tennis. So the topic of family comes up in each of their minds. Fuji's cousin, Ari, had made a surprise appearance and Akaya's cousin's wife's little sister, Kate, tracked him down to help him in English.

Before anyone could get to know the two girls better an interruption occurred.

"HAHAHA YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Smack! The girl, who screamed that, ran right into and almost over Kamio.

"Jeez…Kaida…please slow down…" Two girls panted slightly as they finally managed to approach the group.

"Sora? What are you doing here? And are you okay?" Oishi went into panic mode over one of the girls.

"Just…fine…nii-san…just…need…to…breathe…" Sora continued to pant and looked over to Kaida who was currently wrestling or arguing with Kamio.

"Ryo…?" Momo looked generally confused at the second girl who was chasing Kaida although most people thought he was referring to Echizen.

"Eh? What? Who called my name?" The girl, Ryo, was generally disoriented. "Oh, hey Takeshi!"

Momo stood there still generally confused.

"KAMIO!" All heads immediately turned to Kaida and Kamio as they butted heads. "Race ya! Ready set, go!" The two set off around the park like that.

"Kaida! Oh well, I guess it's a good thing we don't have a meet tomorrow." Sora and Ryo sighed.

"Hey, isn't that the Amarante Gakuen uniform?" Fuji and Ari gestured to the white collared long sleeve shirt, the navy blue vest with the signature purple iris emblem, the black tie, and the black and blue plaid pleated skirt, that could be exchanged for pants in the colder months.

"Yup, you're looking at the Amarante Gakuen's track team! Well two-thirds of it anyway…the other third is currently racing one of your friends," Ryo stated proudly as Sora made a phone call. Let's head back in time to a slightly more proper introduction.

_First Year Middle School_

**Amarante Gakuen – Track**

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kaida!" A first year girl with brown-ish red-ish hair and dark green eyes cheered to her classmates.

"I'm Sora," a girl with dark brown hair and grey eyes smiled.

"Ryo, what distance you guys aiming for?" A third girl with such light brown hair it was almost considered blonde and pale yellow eyes questioned.

"Long Distance," Kaida smiled as she started to stretch.

"Short Distance," Sora answered as she prepared to time herself.

"Well that's good then none of us are competing for the same spot," Ryo continued to stretch.

"So that makes you a Medium Distance runner," Sora deducted.

"Listen up girls, this is the track club so we run here, we do not chit chat and text our friends.

Warm up jog, ten laps. Third years and second years grab your assigned weights. First years will not run with weights, yet. Okay girls let's go." The coach ordered.

"Hai." All of the girls hit the track the third years led the pack while the second and first years were jumbled together behind them. After the warm up the girls split up into two groups sprinters and runners. The first years in the sprinter group were working on their starts with a

few third years coaching them. The second and third years were doing repetition sprints where they sprint to a point, stop then sprint again. Everyone in the runner group was running another ten laps to help build stamina. A small group of third years was leading the pack with weights on and setting decent times for a jog. These third years were the top picks for long and medium distance runners on the team. The second years were all over the place, scattered because some of them did not do the training recommended during the off season. The first years were pretty much lagging behind panting due to the times being set for just a light jog by the third years. Kaida, Ryo, and a few other first years were slightly trailing the third years ahead of almost all of the second years and the rest of the first years.  
"Siaka, I leave them in your hands." The coach passed on the rest of the training to the captain.  
"Second years go on with what is on the bulletin board; Kina will be taking care of your training." Siaka passed the second years off to the vice-captain. "Freshman from the looks of it if you train hard and train long maybe by the time you're third years, you'll make the team. To start off I want you girls to give me the fastest lap you can. We'll start off by sending you out there in pairs, based off your times half of you will be put into medium distance training, a quarter of you will be put into long distance training, and the rest of you should just quit now while you're ahead. Do I have any volunteers for the first lap?"  
"I will," Kaida raised her hand while Ryo was mentally slapping herself for standing next to Kaida.  
"Okay, anyone else or do I have to pick?"  
"I guess I'll go to get it over with," Ryo grumbled as she continued to mentally slap herself.  
"Ryo lane one, Kaida lane two, when I give you the signal you girls start running with everything you got, 'kay?" Siaka spoke as she moved towards the line where they would start and finish with a stopwatch. The girls nodded and readied themselves to run, their eyes trained on their captain's hand so that when it fell they would be off. When they started to run, they started off with fast fractions and side by side but Kaida was slowly pulling ahead of her friend. Kaida continued setting burning fractions while Ryo set fractions that were decent for a medium distance runner in training. Amazed by the fractions set by the freshman Siaka paused for a moment unsure if her stopwatch was faulty but double checked it with the Coach who stuck around to watch.

"Ryo go to my left, you're now a medium distance runner in training. Kaida to my right, you're now a long distance runner in training." The girls went to their assigned sides and watched as the rest of their classmates ran their hearts out in an attempt to impress the captain. Most of the girls were dead tired after they ran trying to break Kaida's record.

_One Week before the First Meet_

"Alright girls we're gonna find out who is running in the meet, second and third years go to what distance you want to run in. First years we decide on the runners by who has the average fastest speed after running their distance three times. Those of you I told you should quit while you're ahead, should not try running, which was most of you. So any of you want to attempt to get in?" Siaka stated, effectively causing nearly all the first years to back down.  
"I will!" Kaida jumped up and down like an over hyperactive bunny. Ryo managed to get the girl to stay still which somehow ended up in her volunteering herself to run as well.  
"Let's get this over with. First time at the distance will be with no weights, second time with minor weights and third time with the maximum weights for your category. Remember the final result will be an average of your three times. First up, Kaida running maximum distance; on my signal," the coach took over and gave the signal as soon as Kaida was in the starting position. The freshman yet again set burning fractions for nearly the entire run although it was clear she was holding back near the end. As she slowed down after running the distance, she approached the coach who threw her some weights that she quickly strapped on. "Run it again." Kaida nodded and went back to the start; she ran it with burning fractions once more. Again the coach threw weights at her and she strapped them on ready to run the distance once more but not without changing her shoes. Surprise, not, she set burning fractions once more.

"Told you that freshman got talent…that and she was running with extra weights the entire time." Siaka smiled as she watched her replacement take off all of the weights she wore.  
"Ryo, your turn," Ryo quickly looked around before remembering what she was supposed to do. She was slightly slower than Kaida as she set the fractions and near the end of her distance it seemed as though she lagged. She grabbed her weights and put them on but not without switching her shoes like Kaida did before her last run. Her fractions this time round were nearly the same, without the lag at the end. After grabbing the max weights Ryo ran again and created the same fractions as before. The rest of the girls ran and it was clear most of them were beat by the two freshmen who bothered to run.  
"The runners at next week's meet are Siaka – Long Distance 2, Kina – Medium Distance 1, Rai – Long Distance 3, Sora – Sprinter, Kaida – Long Distance 1, Ryo – Medium Distance 2. Dismissed!" The girls went into the locker/club room to change and discuss the surprising results.  
"I can't believe Siaka-buchou isn't running Long Distance 1, and worse that freshman is running it!" Some girl sneered while glaring at Kaida, who was changing and chatting with Ryo and Sora about making it to the runners. Sora had heard the remarks but merely rolled her eyes.  
"Kaida, thanks for lending us these weighted shoes, you were right they really did help with the training." Ryo and Sora thanked the girl who made it possible for them to become runners.  
"Keep 'em I have enough pairs as is," Kaida spoke to the girls as they headed back to the dorms.

_Back to the Present_

"Wait a second you're the entire track team but aren't most teams made up of three long distance, two medium distance and a sprinter?" One of the regulars asked.  
"Hai, but currently with the graduating third years we won't get the rest of our team until at least mid-summer during the next race trial." Sora stated with a smile on her face.

**A/n:** yet again…I'm sorry for never updating despite having chapters written…so I'm dusting off the ones that I can find…please no kill me, then I never can update…


End file.
